


Voyeur

by spockside



Series: The Day After [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockside/pseuds/spockside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is on its way back to Earth, Captain Pike has made it through emergency surgery, and while lying in recovery he witnesses a peaceful moment between two of his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This vignette takes place during the course of "The Day After" but can be read on its own.

There was no way he was going to lose consciousness without knowing what the hell was happening to his ship. No way. Kirk had dragged him off the transporter platform and handed him off to the medical team, and nobody saw fit to tell him, the captain, what was going on.

No way were they putting him under...

He awoke in pain, but it was good pain. A man in medical blue was leaning over him, talking to him.

"Open your eyes, Captain Pike," he was urging. They always did that when you came out of surgery. Pike wished he didn't know that. "Open your eyes, dammit!"

How could he refuse? Pike dragged his eyelids open a bit and felt his vision pull itself together. The man who had been yelling at him quit yelling and gave a grunt of satisfaction.

"Good," he grumbled. "That's a start. Captain, do you know who I am?"

"Must be my doctor," Pike croaked. "Nobody else gets away with that shit."

The medic grinned unrepentantly. "Damn right, sir. Leonard McCoy. Sorry about the rude awakening. We've removed the parasite from your spine, but you have to stay immobile for several hours. Do you understand?"

Pike nodded carefully. "The ship?"

"Out of danger. Nero's ship has been destroyed; Earth is still there – " McCoy paused as if unsure whether to impart the next bit of information. "Kirk is in command."

"What the hell!"

"Easy, Captain, don't bust a gut. Everything's under control. For the moment."

"Spock?" Last Pike heard, the Vulcan's home world had been wiped off the charts. Nero had gloated about it.

"Riding herd on Kirk," was McCoy's reply.

"Thank God." Pike tried to wiggle his toes, found he couldn't feel them. "Am I paralyzed?"

"Temporarily. I've given you something to dampen sensation in your lower back and legs. It'll help ease any discomfort from your injuries, or from having to lie still. Which I know you're not likely to do, being a captain and all."

"So you got me where you want me."

"Just about. You're in a room with one empty bed, sir; I thought you of all people deserved a little privacy. The Vulcan survivors have all been assigned temporary quarters."

Pike nodded.

"You hungry, sir?"

"No, still too nauseous. That Romulan ship stank like a garbage scow." He swallowed and tried not to think about it. "Some water would be good."

A nurse brought him some water, he expressed a desire to try to sleep, McCoy took his leave. The sudden quiet was like a soft blanket on his nerves and he slept.

When he emerged into consciousness the lights had been dimmed. Ship's night. He shifted a little, the parts of him he could shift, resettled, managed to reach the water bottle and take a drink. Still in pain. _But a good pain_ , he told himself. It meant he was alive.

He turned his head from side to side, easing the crick in his neck, and in the dim light he realized he wasn't alone. The other biobed in the room was occupied, but not with a patient; none of the indicators were activated. It looked as though someone had found a quiet corner in which to take a nap.

Pike chuckled to himself, recalling many occasions when he'd been dog tired and fortunate enough to score a horizontal surface. _Who was that, anyway?_ A man, so tall he filled the whole length of the bed, blue tunic, boots still on. _One of the docs, maybe_.

And he wasn't alone. _Oho_. No wonder his roommate was a funny shape. There was another, smaller person lying – with him? on him? On top of him. Red uniform, not pants, but a skirt. Nap time with a friend, yet. Their heads were in shadow, but Pike could see the girl's arm draped over the man's blue tunic, and his arms locked around her.

 _That's a nice distraction_ , he thought. Something good had to come out of this mess. He hoped the two of them found at least an hour's comfort in sleep, and in each other. _Turning into a philosopher now, are you, Chris?_ He chuckled again, at himself, then heard a slight sound from the other bed and fell quiet.

The man's arms had shifted and the girl stirred and turned her head to look up at her companion. Pike caught a look at her profile, the long ponytail, the graceful neck. Uhura. The cadet who had intercepted the Klingon report. _Still alive_ , he thought with satisfaction, _and obviously in good hands._

The man in blue stirred as well and she leaned up as he turned his face, still asleep, toward Pike. Pike knew that face. Even if he hadn't, the upswept brows and the silver braid now visible on on his sleeves would have identified him. Spock, his first officer – no, acting captain – no, that was Kirk now. What was Spock doing here, asleep yet, and asleep under a beautiful woman, no less?

Pike blinked hard and decided he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. Uhura had slid upward a little and as Pike watched unabashedly, she lowered her head to press a kiss on Spock's cheek. The Vulcan drew a deep breath; without opening his eyes, he turned his head to move his lips against hers, capturing her mouth and drinking deeply of her kiss.

Pike wasn't embarrassed in the least. He was fascinated. He was pleased. He'd known Spock long enough to know he would never take advantage of a girl while she was vulnerable. Although it looked like she was the one taking advantage –

Uhura drew away as her companion relaxed into slumber once more, and after a moment gazing fondly at him, she looked up; her eyes met Pike's and widened suddenly. Before she could move or speak, Pike shook his head slightly and lifted his hand to his lips, advising silence.

She smiled and lay her head back down on the broad blue chest, and blew him a kiss of his own. He grinned back at her, over her oblivious Vulcan, and closed his eyes on the sight of them entwined in each other's arms.

Something good _had_ come out of this mess.


End file.
